


Of Movies, Bunnies, and Ankle-Biters

by All_My_Characters_Are_Dead



Series: Ankle-Biters [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i don't even know what this is, it's sort of part of ankle biters but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead/pseuds/All_My_Characters_Are_Dead
Summary: The next gen captains get together to watch a movie and complain about their first years.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palebluegrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palebluegrey/gifts).



> I wrote this because a friend's favorite pairings are ShiraGoshi and EnnoFuta, and I wanted to write something nice for them. Also I wanted an excuse to mention my OCs. So here.  
> Good luck with your tests, friend!

“Remind me why those two are here, again?” Futakuchi sighed, frowning at Goshiki, who looked far too excited and nervous for a simple group movie night, and Kyoutani, who looked far too irritated and ready to maul someone for a simple group movie night.

“Yahaba insists it’s not fair that you and I get to have our boyfriends attend all our little captains-only gatherings but they don’t,” Ennoshita replied absently, his attention focused on the movie selections the others had provided. “Shirabu, did you actually bring a documentary on rabbits?”

“No, Tsutomu brought it. Apparently he thinks it will be educational,” Shirabu grumbled, eyeing the DVD and then his boyfriend with mingled confusion and irritation. Goshiki suddenly looked like he was trying _way_ too hard to appear innocent, eyes wide and feigning confusion.

“Bunnies are very soft and delicate. Even the ones that are really grumpy,” Goshiki said with what he probably thought was a very serious tone.

“Shirabunny,” Futakuchi muttered under his breath. Ennoshita shot him a glare and tried to elbow him as a reprimand, but Futakuchi dodged easily. “You and I only get to bring our boyfriends because we’re dating each other,” Futakuchi continued at a more conversational volume.

“Does he always complain this much?” Kyoutani sighed, crossing his arms. Yahaba poked his boyfriend’s side to get him to unfold his arms, then settled on his lap when Kyoutani obeyed the silent demand.

“I’m sure Ennoshita knows how to make him be quiet. He just won’t share the secret with the rest of us,” Yahaba replied. Ennoshita gave Yahaba his best polite smile.

“You’ve met him. You’re even supposed to be some sort of friends. Do you really think he’s _ever_ quiet?” Ennoshita asked.

“I don’t know why anyone thinks you’re nice,” Futakuchi huffed. “You’re mean. Cruel. Sadistic. Just like the villain in...who the fuck brought a James Bond movie?” he demanded, snatching one of the DVDs out of the pile. “Those movies demonize cats, you know.”

“Good,” Kyoutani muttered. “Cats are evil.”

“You’re only saying that because you’re allergic to them, and one clawed you yesterday when you tried to pet it anyway and sneezed on it,” Yahaba accused, twisting on Kyoutani’s lap to frown at him. Kyoutani didn’t answer.

“One of my first years is allergic to cats,” Ennoshita commented, still studying the movies.

“Yeah? Is it the demonic libero, the surprisingly pleasant middle blocker, or that little setter who tried to murder Ichikawa at that joint training camp with the Tokyo teams?” Shirabu asked.

“They have names, you know,” Ennoshita reminded him. “And it’s Matsushita.” A round of blank looks from the others made him sigh and clarify, “The demonic libero.”

“Karasuno’s demon libero baby isn’t that bad,” Futakuchi mused. “At least he’s not trying to kill you for some unknown reason.”

“Sayumu’s still aiming spikes at your face?” Ennoshita guessed, finally looking up from the movies. “Have you considered that I’m right?”

“I really don’t think some twisted love triangle nonsense is responsible for that level of murderous intent,” Futakuchi objected.

“Kenji, anyone who’s met Shiomi - for those of you who don’t remember everyone else’s first years’ names, that would be Kenji’s setter who’s currently playing wing spiker because Koganegawa is the official setter - would know he’s got a crush on you,” Ennoshita said patiently. The others got the impression he’d explained this whole thing to Futakuchi before. Possibly several times.

“It’s true. He’s pretty obvious about it,” Yahaba piped up. “I bet he doesn’t like you, Ennoshita.” Then his expression lit up with understanding. “Wait, is Sayumu the one who’s got the crush on the one who likes Futakuchi?” Ennoshita nodded, and Yahaba laughed. “No wonder he’s acting like that, then!”

“Yeah? Like your little garden of first year sprouts who keep ambushing your dates with Kyoutani because they need their momma guard dog?” Futakuchi sneered. “At least I have one first year who’s not out to get someone.”

“Only because your third one is afraid volleyballs are out to get him,” Shirabu snorted.

“Leave him alone. Namamori tries his best,” Ennoshita murmured.

“He won’t even try to jump to block because he’s afraid of getting hit with the ball,” Futakuchi complained.

“Oh, great, you’ve got him started again,” Yahaba groaned, hiding his face in Kyoutani’s neck.

“Does this make our first years the best ones?” Goshiki piped up. Shirabu shot him an incredulous look.

“Are you kidding? Oozaki still hasn’t managed to say a single word when I’m in the room, Yukimura and Yoshimura still won’t stop following Taichi around, Fujita is so busy worshiping the ground you walk on he keeps getting stepped on, Nakayama can’t manage to focus ever since Yamagata came back to visit that one time, and while Ichikawa has finally stopped trying to hit on me, I’m pretty sure it’s because he’s harassing Fukurodani’s new libero,” Shirabu complained.

“Speaking of Fukurodani, why isn’t Akaashi here?” Futakuchi asked.

“He didn’t want to come because everyone else would be with their boyfriends, and Bokuto’s at school,” Ennoshita replied, shaking his head and returning his attention to the movies. “Terushima had a date, and everyone else had homework and stuff, or the train ride was too long.”

“Speaking of dates...Goshiki, shouldn’t you be cuddling Shirabu or fetching him some snacks or something? Or does he turn into a gremlin if you feed him after a certain time?” Yahaba asked.

“You can offer to pet or groom a rabbit, but you should really wait to see if they approach you first,” Goshiki replied, as though this made perfect sense. Shirabu kicked his shin, and Goshiki yelped.

“Shirabunny,” Futakuchi snickered. This time he was so amused with himself that Ennoshita successfully elbowed him as punishment. “Ow! Aren’t you supposed to be picking a movie, not beating up your poor boyfriend?”

“I’ve chosen a movie. And we’re going to watch something on Netflix because you all brought terrible choices,” Ennoshita answered, frowning at the entire room.

“I don’t think I want to Netflix and chill with these guys here,” Futakuchi objected.

“What does that mean?” Goshiki tilted his head.

“It doesn’t mean anything, and Futakuchi will never mention that revolting phrase again if he wants to live long enough for his first years to spike volleyballs into his face on Monday,” Shirabu hissed, pushing Goshiki toward the couch. “Just...sit right there, and while Ennoshita sets up something for us to watch, Futakuchi will go get snacks for everyone.” Goshiki sat where Shirabu told him to, and ended up with a lap full of grumpy setter. Goshiki beamed and gently patted Shirabu’s head.

“Why me?” Futakuchi complained, only refraining from repeating ‘Shirabunny’ because he was still in range of Ennoshita’s elbow.

“Because you’re trying to corrupt the one innocent person here,” Ennoshita said, glancing at Goshiki.

“Excuse you I’m obviously the innocent one,” Yahaba said mildly. “There’s no way anyone who’s dating Shirabu is innocent.” Kyoutani scoffed incredulously, and got poked in the stomach for his skepticism.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shirabu protested.

“Shut up and enjoy the movie,” Ennoshita ordered. “Kenji, go get popcorn or something.” Futakuchi grumbled but headed for the kitchen.

“Please tell me you didn’t pick some weird indie movie that got a ton of foreign awards again,” Shirabu complained.

“Well, it’s that or some weird painfully cheesy ninja movie Futakuchi brought,” Ennoshita said with a shrug. Futakuchi’s indignant cry rose from the kitchen, but the others ignored him until he came back with the popcorn, and everyone settled in to watch Ennoshita’s movie selection.


End file.
